victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Followers of Set (Setite) Lore
= Followers of Set Lore 1 = * You are familiar with what clan you are. * You know other people don't like you because you're a Setite. The toreador might be an exception to this, whom we have had a long and loving relationship with. * You know that there is a god called Set that you're supposed to follow. * You know that Set is an Egyptian god and that he was equated with death, storms, chaos, and darkness. * You know that there are temples, usually associated with the Masons in a town. (You have no idea where or what is in them.) * You know that Setites don't like light. * You know that people equate you with reptiles. * You are familiar with the basic uses of Serpentis. = Followers of Set Lore 2 = * You know that you are not Camarilla or Sabbat, but part of an independent clan. * You know that most people believe you were embraced to corrupt, even though that's not necessarily the truth. * You know that you are extremely sensitive to light, because of some part of the religion that has to do with Ra. * You know that others consider you evil because you are a corruptive snake. * You know who your priests are and listen to what they say. * You are aware of what it means if someone is named -Osiris- within the clan. * You know where your temple is. * You are familiar with the intermediate uses of Serpentis. * You have heard stories of Magi, sorcerers of the clan but have no idea who one is or what they do. * You have also heard of the Medjay, Warriors of the clan and protectors of the temples. * You know there is a pecking order to the clan, and that cult leadership, temple construction and skills are needed to advance on it. * You have an idea how to build a proper temple, but are unsure of the exact expectations. * You are aware of one or two of the most prominent national cults. * You are familiar with the story of Set and Apophis, and you know that worshiping Apophis over Set is bad. * You have heard the legends about Set and Osiris and that they fought with each other. * You are aware there is more to the story then just the Joseph Campbell version. = Followers of Set Lore 3 = * You know that Setites often masquerade as other clans, and which ones are the easiest to infiltrate. * You know that there is a third generation of vampires that are supposed to bring about Gehenna and that Set wants you to work towards that end. * You know where the Regional Temples are and how to get to them, you've seen them, you know the priests. * You have gained enough knowledge of Setite ritual and ceremony to be able to mimic it to a city sized cult. * You know the Paths of Set, that there are Typhonists, Ecstatics, and Warriors and that each of these has its own duties within the clan. * You understand the advanced uses of Serpentis. * You are aware of the Path of Corruption, a general overview of what it does, and that the Followers have access to other Paths. * You know the in-clan Status system in detail, and are fully aware of how to advance on it and how to lose status as well. * You are aware that the daughters are the status-keepers of the Clan and they alone can name someone -Osiris- . * You are fully versed in the different requirements for building various temples, up to and including Continental temples. * You have heard of any Followers of Set with high status. * You are aware of all the national level cults and a handful of the smaller regional ones. = Followers of Set Lore 4 = * You know a sizable amount of Setite ritual and ceremony and have enough knowledge to run, construct and consecrate a regional temple in your city, as well as the basic information for running a Continental temple. * You know the location of the Grand Temple for your continent and have been inside, you know who the High Priest is. * You know that Set and Osiris fought, that Ra was their father, that Ra cursed Set, and that is why the Setites fear the light. * You know that there are many clan secrets that you have yet to see. * You know that there are mummies, or something like that, and that they are dangerous. * You have heard rumors of the Daitya...who worship a god other then Set. * You know that the 3rd generation have agents roaming around and that the 3rd generation shunned Set and this is why we corrupt. * You are aware of 3 or 4 various paths of Setite Sorcery. * You understand the elder powers of Serpentis. * You have heard of any Followers of Set with 5 or more Status. * You can recall any Follower's lineage if they have high status. * You are familiar with all the active cults, regardless of size. * You are familiar with the paths of Sutekh and Typhon and their core beliefs. * You are also aware that The Path of Ecstasy and Path of the Warriors are branches of the Path of Typhon. * You are familiar with the Follower's rivalry with the Illuminati. * You have heard stories involving Saulot and Malkav. = Followers of Set Lore 5 = * You are a philosopher in the ways of Set. * You know all about the rivalry written in texts about Set and Osiris, you know of Isis and Nepthysis, you know of the Mummy Horus and the Cult of Isis. * You have the ability (though may not necessarily) to construct, consecrate, and run a Continental temple and speak frequently with the High Priests of your continent, as well as those in other continents and the Grand temple. * You are familiar with ritual and have studied extensively in Egyptology as well as Setite Lore. * You are familiar with the fact that there are Followers of the faith who worship different gods but still hold to the same tenets of the path. * You might have met a few even. * You have heard rumors of a bloodline that lives in Mexico. * You are familiar with all the paths of Setite Sorcery * You can recognize almost any Follower of Set, at least by name. * You can recall any Follower's lineage if they have at least basic or more Status. * You can name all of the major Setite temples throughout history